Obscurial
by Akarisnape
Summary: On lui avait toujours répété que la magie n'existait pas.


Mon petit mot : kyaah ! je viens de voir les animaux fantastiques ! Quelle est votre créature préférée ?! Le thunderbird est vraiment cool mais j'ai une nette préférence pour l'okami ! (et pas parce que ces œufs sont d'argent !) En regardant ce film, j'ai eu quand même un gros malaise en imaginant quelque chose…et ceux qui ont eu la même idée que moi le comprendront rapidement dans cette histoire. Ou pas lol. Je vais essayer d'être la plus nébuleuse possible même si le titre va certainement vous mettre sur la piste.

Et avant que vous ne me posez la question : mon rythme de parution…ben yen a pas ! ça va être au grès de ma vitesse d'écriture ! en sachant que bientôt je vais certainement devoir limiter celle-ci.

Pardon pour les fautes mon ordi fait des trucs chelous

Disclamer : pffffffff…

_,-~~/~ `-.

_/_,-( , )

_ / / ) \\_

\- -===;;;'====-===;;;===- - -

\/ ~"~"~"~"~"~\~"~)~"/

(_ ( \ ( \\)

\\_( _ _'

~ `-i' ::|-"

I;|.|.|

|i::|i|`.

(` ^'"`-' ")

Obscurial

Prologue

Face à son interlocuteur, il sentait la force en lui gronder. Elle murmurait en son sein des mots sanglant.

 _Coupable ! Coupable ! Que son méfait soit puni !_

Non loin, dans la foret, les oiseaux hésitaient à s'envoler, se demandant de qui du ciel ou de la terre la fureur viendraient.

 _Libère-moi ! Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? Laisse-moi sortir !_

Le ciel s'illumina sous la foudre mais aucun grondement n'eut lieu. Sur terre, l'arbre solitaire frémit sous un vent invisible et ses racines semblaient vouloir se déplacer. Le rat se cacha dans un terrier, priant pour que la pluie ne tombe pas et n'inonde son abri.

 _Exprime ton ire ! Qu'il souffre comme tu souffres ! Il le mérite tellement !_

Le vieillard semblait tellement âgé face à lui, mais il ne se laisserait pas berner par son faux repentir. Il lui ferait cracher ses intrigues nébuleuses, et surtout, tous les vices qu'il avait causés à sa famille.

 _Torture-le ! Transperce-le ! Qu'il passe aux aveux et arrête de se complaire dans son silence hypocrite !_

« Albuss Dumbledoore, siffla-t'il, le cœur plein de haine. Vous allez me dire tout ce que vous savez.

\- Mon garçon…

 _Agis ! Agis ! Que ta rage explose mon sorcier ! Ne le laisse pas t'amadouer !_

-Ne m'appelez plus mon garçon ! Pour vous c'est Lord Potter, Seigneur du Wiltshire(1), Membre de trois sièges au Magenmagot(2) et je vous passe le reste de mon pedigree ! Vous, qui n'êtes qu'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Ancien Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, Ancien Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, directeur de Pourdlard, avait outrepassé vos fonctions lors de vos différents mandats. Le pouvoir vous est monté à la tête et même si c'est pour le plus grand bien comme vous nous avez bassinés depuis des années, vous devez payés pour vos crimes ! Si ce n'était pour la sécurité de ma famille, je vous aurez déjà jeté en pâtures à ce magenmagot corrompu de mages noirs. Alors maintenant vous allez me le dire, qu'avez-vous fait de mon fils, mon Harry.

_.-._

({ ` )

` |''

\\_/

.( | ),

` -' `- '

Lili retint un sanglot. Elle aurait voulu être auprès de son fils adoré mais elle n'arrivait pas à se retrouver seule -ou même avec quelqu'un- auprès de lui qui était le rappel constant de l'abandon pour le plus grand bien de leur autre enfant béni, de leur magnifique pierre précieuse. Ce bambin gracile et fragile.

Pourquoi avaient-ils cru Albus quand celui-ci leur avait imposé la séparation des jumeaux !

Pourquoi seulement quand la première rentrée de Poudlard approchant étaient-ils allez voir Albus.

 _Vous ne pouvez pas le voir mes enfants, Harry est un cracmol, il n'y a pas de lettre de Poudlard pour lui. Il est certainement heureux là où il vit. Ne le dérangeait pas avec le monde magique, il est mieux qu'il n'ait pas connaissance de votre existence, ça ne lui ferait que le rendre aigre et jaloux comme le fut Petunia._

 _MENTEUR ! Mon fils n'est plus au Royaume-Uni ! Il est hors de la juridiction anglaise ! Il ne peut être que vivant !_

Un cri silencieux s'échappa de sa gorge tendit qu'elle sentait sa magie erratique cherchait désespérément son second enfant –mais il était trop loin pour qu'elle ne le trouve – et s'accrochait avec l'énergie du désespoir à l'âme se trouvant derrière la porte close.

_.-._

({ ` )

` |''

\\_/

.( | ),

` -' `- '

Il se sentait si vide et si seul dans l'infirmerie alors qu'il souffrait encore des réminiscences des sortilèges et des aveux. Mais cette solitude n'était pas nouvelle. Depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il savait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Mais c'était plutôt quelqu'un en réalité.

Et celui qui lui avait annoncé la vérité n'était autre que Voldemort lui-même.

Il n'était pas le survivant. Il ne sauverait pas le monde magique.

Le véritable héros qui les sauverait c'était Harry.

Mais Harry n'était plus là depuis cette fatidique nuit d'halloween ou Voldemort l'avait choisi comme son unique Nemesis.

Comment les adultes de l'époque avaient-ils pu autant se tromper ?

 _A suivre…_

En espérant vous avoir mis l'eau à la bouche !

(1)Le Wiltshire présente plusieurs vestiges archéologiques datant d'avant l'arrivée des Romains en 54 av. J.-C. Les premiers établissements humains de la région ont été fondés pendant l'Âge de la pierre, y compris le monument mégalithique de Stonehenge et le cromlech d'Avebury. Dans mon histoire, Godric's Hollow se trouve dans le Wiltshire. Les Malfoy y ont un manoir mais ils ne sont pas les seigneurs de la région.

(2) ici les Potter sont détenteurs (du fait de l'extinction des noms et des familles,…ben oui avec toutes les purges avec les mages noirs et les moldus plus les politiques d'enfant unique c'est qu'il reste plus beaucoup de monde pour perpétuer tout ça!) de trois sièges : celui des Potter bien entendu et de deux autres que je développerai peut être plus tard.


End file.
